


My Vent Book

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little place I can express my emotions on. May include some pretty dark and uncomfortable stuff; proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Vent Book

Every single little thing matters to me.

The symmetry of an area, the cleanliness of my work, and the upcoming deadlines leaves me worries to death.

Every time I think of something, my breath becomes shorter and more rigid, my muscles tense, and my brain fuddles around and loses all consciousness of being a living breathing human.

As I'm typing this, my fingers are typing the words slowly, but surely, afraid of making a mistake that would haunt me forever. All I'm feeling right now is dread, and some sort of sick acceptance that this feeling... _this feeling_ , will be with me for the longest time.

I'm trying to think of the things that make me happy now... The amazing fandoms I'm all in, the appreciative tidbits of the world... But all of them seem like a blurry mess in my head, and I just can't seem to grab them... The dark abyss below me reaches for my ankles, dragging me in with them to forever live in eternal darkness.

I know I'm gonna regret writing this. I can already picture it; future me reading this one day in boredom and cringing at the sheer stupidity my mind is going through right now. So why do I bother writing this? Why do I bother, when everything will fall into its place the way it was supposed to be? I'll still have to do school work, I'll still have to do an activity I didn't plan on doing seriously... So why exactly am I writing this?

I don't know. And that's the thing that hurts me the most.


End file.
